hardcorelevelingwarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Rewind
Wind Up, also known as Rewind, is a time spell used by Dark. Overview Wind Up is a skill that returns the target back to their past forms. When Dark uses Rewind, he has a 50% chance of returning the target to their past selves or a 50% chance of dying.Episode 40 There is a 6 minute time limit for the target and they return back to the condition they were in before the skill was used. There is a cooldown of one use per year for each target in Lucid Adventure.Episode 42Episode 43 Wind Up is a curse or a buff depending on the player the skill is used on. For example when it was used on Sora, it took her back to her form a year before the start of the series at Level 30. When it was used on Hardcore Leveling Warrior, it took him to his form a year before the start of the series which was his #3 Ranker form.Episode 41 The Skill cannot be detected by even Rigos who has a high detection skill. Usage The Combat Tournament - The Preliminary Round After Sora got poisoned by Todish because she saved Dark, Dark used the Wind Up skill on her, taking her back to her form a year before the start of the series when she was at Level 30. After using the Lucky Coin lent to him by Hardcore Leveling Warrior, the rate of success for Dark's skills became 100% temporarily. He then used Wind Up on the critically injured Hardcore Leveling Warrior before he was killed by Rigos. Hardcore Leveling Warrior was returned back to the time when he was the #3 Ranker. The Combat Tournament - The Siege Round Dark attempted to use Wind Up on the Heroized Fengxian but was interrupted by a bubble attack from Bubble as he was casting the skill.Episode 84 The Combat Tournament - The PvP Round Finals Dark flicked the itemized Lucky Coin giving him a 100% success rate. He then used the Wind-Up on HCLW to rewind him back to his #1 Ranker form.Episode 164 Image Gallery Rewind1.jpg Rewind2.jpg|Sora after Dark used Rewind on her (Episode 40) Rewind3.jpg|Dark using his Rewind skill on HCLW (Episode 41) hclw9.jpg|HCLW regaining his #3 Ranker abilites after Dark used his Rewind skill (Epiosde 41) Rewind4.jpg|Dark's Rewind skill wearing off after the 6 minute time limit (Episode 43) Rewind5.jpg|Dark's Wind Up skill interrupted by Bubble (Episode 84) Dark using Rewind on HCLW in PvP Finals.jpg HCLW returns to Rank 1.jpg Notes & Trivia * According to Hardcore Leveling Warrior, the conditions for Leveling Wind Up are tricky. There are certain conditions that need to be met for Dark to Level this skill up.Episode 68 * It is unknown if the time limit for each target is always 6 minutes. * At the moment in time, it seems Wind Up takes the target to the forms they were in a year before the skill is used. References Category:Skills Category:Time Magic